plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 17 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 17. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 17 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |EM = Three (all □) |Type = Regular |Flag = One |Plant = Choice |Zombie = |Objective 1 = Spend no more than 1500 sun |before = Far Future - Day 16 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 18 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 1. Difficulty This level can be a bit struggling with the objective given. The player cannot spend more than 1500 sun, which is not a lot of sun for the player to use. Because of this, using expensive plants like Winter Melon or Citron are not recommend to use. Even worse, the Mecha-Football Zombie, which is very effective at breaking your defenses apart, makes its first appearance here. Luckily, there is only one Mecha-Football Zombie in this level. The Shield Zombie is present, so using cheap plants that can defeat this zombie quickly like Lava Guava is recommended. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie5 = |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 1 5 3 |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 2 2 4 4 3 |zombie10 = 3 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 5 |note12 = Final wave. Bot Swarm! |ambush12 = }} Saving sun to use for Blover can be helpful to take out huge hordes of Jetpack Zombies or Bot Swarms. Strategies *'Required plants:' **Any sun-producing plant **Some powerful attacking plants (Aspiragus, Monkeyfruit, Guerrequila, Pyro-shroom, etc.) **Snowy Cotton/Snow Pea/Winter Melon (optional) **E.M.Peach **Wall-nut/Infi-nut **Lava Guava/Toadstool *Play as you normally would in the first stage. Try not to use too many Lava Guavas. *Plant one column of Aspiraguses on Power Tiles. Then plant an Infi-nut on Power Tiles on the third column. Remember to use Plant Food. It will help you. *Now make sure you can use 250 sun. Use Lava Guava, Blovers and E.M.Peaches to make the level easier. Gallery FF17CN.png|Playing the level |-| Hard mode= Far Future |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |EM = Three (all □) |Type = Regular |Flag = One |Plant = Choice |Zombie = ~ : |Objective 1 = Spend no more than 1500 sun |before = Far Future - Day 16 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 18 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty The player must choose plants that are cheap but powerful enough to defeat the leveled-up Shield Zombie and Mecha-Football Zombie, with most of them being Level 3 now (if you are playing in the world order from left to right). As it is leveled up, trying to actually destroy Shield Zombie's shield is not recommended. Leveled-up plants, Blover and E.M.Peach are proven to be very useful here. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie5 = |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 1 5 3 |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 2 2 4 4 3 |zombie10 = 3 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 5 |note12 = Final wave. Bot Swarm! |ambush12 = }} Strategies By leveling up the plants needed to beat a leveled-up Gargantuar Prime, this should not be a problem. Below is an another detailed strategy for beating this level easily. *A strategy that makes use of zero-sun plants. *'Required plants:' ** Puff-shroom + Imitater ** Iceberg Lettuce **Thorns (optional) **Blover **E.M.Peach ** Monkeyfruit *Plant as many Puff-shrooms as you can. As it costs 0 sun, you will not have to worry about the objective. Plant Iceberg Lettuces at the back whenever possible. Continue planting and replacing the disappeared ones. *You may want to plant the Monkeyfruits on the Power Tiles whenever possible, so save sun for them. *Use E.M.Peach to encounter Bot Swarms, as well as disabling the Shield Zombie and Mecha-Football Zombie for a while and Blover to encounter Jetpack Zombies. *When ready, immediately use Plant Food on Puff-shroom to finish the Bug Bot Imps, Shield Zombie and Mecha-Football Zombie all at once Gallery FF17CH1.png|Playing the level Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Far Future Day 17 《植物大战僵尸2》- 未来世界 17天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Torchwood MAX 4 level - Far Future Day 17 (Ep.132)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 17 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s)